


School days

by hereforfun_xoxo



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/F, F/M, justnormalteenagethings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfun_xoxo/pseuds/hereforfun_xoxo
Summary: The days of Ammut are over and the Anubis residents are just living their everyday lives together
Relationships: Alfie Lewis/Willow Jenks, Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson, Jerome Clarke/Joy Mercer, K. T. Rush/Patricia Williamson, Mara Jaffray/Fabian Rutter
Kudos: 18





	1. The night Ammut was defeated

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a bit of fun. I've always been intrigued by how the house was when the mystery wasn't there so I wrote this. Please forgive me for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy. I have more chapters coming. I will focus mostly on Eddie and Patricia as they are my favourites but I will dip into other relationships too in later chapters.

It was the evening that Ammut had been defeated and it wouldn’t be wrong to assume that everyone was overjoyed that this year’s mystery was over. 

The school had just put on a fireworks display, and it was incredible to say the least. The sky was lit up in beautiful colours whilst the students from Frobisher Academy huddled together in their houses taking in the stunning display before their eyes. 

As soon as it was over the Anubis residents walked back to their house together. Alfie, Willow, Jerome and Joy were all walking together laughing and talking the whole time. Not too far behind them was KT, Fabian and Mara who were all currently discussing Egyptian history (Mara had never really been part of Sibuna but she had learnt all about it in history lessons which she had now took for A level). However, Eddie and Patricia were far behind them all. They had a lot to talk about and if they were both being honest they were just happy that they could just be with eachother. Alone. No threatening mysteries. Just them. 

They were both discussing what had happened while Patricia had… well I guess been away? She was shocked about all the things she had missed but was more shocked that she couldn’t remember any of it. As Eddie was filling her in, Patricia grabbed his hand and held it which surprised Eddie a little. Sure for any other couple this would be considered a very normal thing to do but for Eddie and Patricia this was rare. Eddie lightly squeezed her hand to show his appreciation. Deep down he was overjoyed that she had entangled her hand with his. It literally gave him butterflies. He wouldn’t show it though. He played it off as if he was as cool as cucumber. Except Patricia saw past this. She knew he was happy. The minute she touched his hand a smile had crept up on to his face. She didn’t question it though. She was more interested in hearing about what she had missed. 

After he was finished telling her what had happened all she could do was smile at him. He had risked his life to save her and she, for once, had no words. All of a sudden Eddie tugged her hand to spin her towards him. She grabbed her chin lightly so she could look straight into those beautiful sea eyes that he loved so much. 

‘’I missed you so much’’ he said softly. ‘’I know you were there, but I missed the real you.’’

‘’I missed you too doofus’’ she lightly laughed. Patricia did mean what she said she was just surprised that Eddie was being so serious about missing her and had told her a ‘romantic’ way. 

Now Eddie was never a much of sap. Hell before he met Patricia he was revolted by sappiness. But Eddie was a different person now. That was all behind him. All the drugs misuse, all the girls he had fucked, all the fights he got into. Because when he met Patricia something was different. He became sap. Only for her though. And even though she would pretend she hated it; Eddie knew she secretly liked it. 

As the two walked back to the house they started to tease and joke with eachother until Patricia was eventually hiding from Eddie as part of one of their many games. Patricia had started it, she had just ran off and disappeared when they had stopped so Eddie could tie his shoelace. As soon as he had looked up and realised she had gone a smirk grew across his face. 

‘’Yacker! I’m coming to get you!’’ he shouted out and began looking. 

After only a mere 30 seconds he had spotted her. Her hair had glistened in the moonlight after a breeze of wind blew through it. She knew he had seen her and quickly decided to run. The stupid thing was that she was in heels and Eddie was a lot faster than her. He swooped her up from behind and started to spin her around. The thing is with Eddie and Patricia when nobody was watching they would act the world’s most in love couple. They both loved that these moments were private and theirs to keep. Plus they also had their reputations to maintain. 

‘’Eddie! Put me down!’’ Patricia screamed through fits of laughter. 

They were both laughing at this point. Eddie then gently put her down, so she was facing him. They both stared into each other’s eyes. Then slowly they both leaned into one another until their lips were touching. Sparks immediately flew between the pair. Neither of them wanted to let go so they didn’t. What started as a kissed turned into a full on make out session. After a few minutes they both pulled away smiling, still clinging on to each other’s bodies. It had been so long since they had shared a kiss like this. The last time they had was probably back in America. It’s not like they hadn’t kissed, made out or even had sex since getting back together in the new term. But being so caught up in Sibuna and the whole sinner fiasco had meant they hadn’t been fully focused on eachother like they had been just now. 

‘’Let’s get back.’’ Said Eddie whilst slowly pulling away trying to catch his breath from their kiss. 

‘’Okay slimeball’’ Patricia joked. And they both smiled. 

Once the pair of them got back to the house they walked in the common room to see that all their housemates had gathered at the dining table. There was bottles of alcohol on the table along with a few mixers. 

“Ooooo the love birds are back,” mocked Jerome.

“Finally!” Alfie called from the kitchen, “we’ve been waiting for you so we can start drinking.” 

Eddie and Patricia smiled and walked down to the two empty seats at the end of the table. In a signature Eddie move, his arm automatically went round the back of her chair. It had become a habit of his. He just wanted her to know that she was safe whilst letting everyone else know she was his. 

“What are we going to start with?” KT asked the group. 

“Let’s start off easy,” Jerome stated. “I say we all just pour ourselves a drink and we can start with a game of never have I ever.”

There was agreement among the group with “yeah that’s good” and hums. Everyone then started to pour their drinks. Fabian being the more sensible one out of the group went for a cider. He knew he would be okay with that. All the girls decided to split some bottles of wine between them. Eddie opted for a vodka coke whilst Alfie and Jerome chose Jack Daniels and coke. 

“Don’t get too drunk on that wine Yacker,” Eddie whispered in a low tone to Patricia. 

She turned to him to find him winking at her. She leaned into his neck and replied “this is just my warmup for stronger drinks later.”

Her breath tickled his neck and sent shivers up and down his spine. She then started to place small kisses up and down his neck. This drove him insane. He just wanted to grab her and throw her against the wall and then make out with her. Thankfully nobody had noticed as they were too busy arguing over who got to start. She pulled away smiled at him innocently. He hated the fact that she had that much power over him. He hated mostly the fact that she knew her power over him in times like this. Patricia turned back to her arguing housemates. 

“Enough!” she announced. “I’m going first.”

“Fine!” Jerome spat, clearly annoyed that he hadn’t won his battle. 

“Okay… Never have I ever…. Stalked an ex on social media,” Patricia said. 

“Trix you started this off interesting,” laughed Alfie.

Patricia smirked and everyone started to glance around the table. Slowly one by one people began to drink. Eddie was the first, followed by Patricia, then Jerome, then Alfie and finally Fabian. They all burst out into laughter. 

“Alright my go!” Alfie exclaimed. To say that he was excited to play this game would be an understatement. “Never have I ever broken a bone.”

“Boring,” Eddie said under his breath. Patricia heard and turned to smirk at him. 

Everyone took a sip apart from Fabian and Mara. It was pretty obvious that both Mara and Fabian weren’t the type to put themselves in a situation where they could break a bone. 

“Right let’s spice this up,” Jerome spoke. “Never have I ever sent nudes.” 

Bearing in mind that they were only 16- and 17-year olds this was most definitely interesting. Cautiously Patricia rose her glass to her lips and took a sip, Eddie followed. After a few seconds Jerome took a sip. Everyone gasped at the three of them.

“Oh please, he was halfway across the world and we hadn’t seen eachother in a month. Like you all wouldn’t.” Patricia finally said. Eddie laughed at his girlfriend’s reaction and pulled her towards him to show his appreciation. 

“What’s your excuse?” Fabian asked Jerome. 

“Do I need to give you one?” Jerome muttered. 

“I mean you don’t have to I guess.” Fabian backed away. 

“Right well anyway my go,” Joy said whilst trying to lighten the mood. “Never have I ever… cheated on a test.”

This time the whole table drank apart from Fabian. 

“Mara you cheated on a test?” Willow questioned, clearly shocked.

“Yeah, it wasn’t even for me it was for Mick,” Mara quickly explained. 

“Yeah funny thing is that they weren’t even dating when she did that!” Joy said in between laughs. 

The whole table roared in laughter together and carried on the game.


	2. Drunk nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the send chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also thank you for all the love on the first chapter.

After the game had finished, the residents decided to play truth or dare with vodka shots. Not their smartest idea to say the least. Willow was the first to suffer as she ended up throwing up in the kitchen sink. This led to Alfie immediately leaving the game to help take care of her. He gave her water, cleaned her up and took her to the girl’s bathroom in case she needed to throw up some more. It hadn’t taken long after that Joy and KT to become insanely drunk. Neither of them could stand which made for a laugh at the table. Mara and Fabian had gone on late night walk as soon as they knew vodka shots were involved. So it just left Jerome, Eddie and Patricia at the table. However, it was becoming increasingly obvious that Patricia was well on her way to getting a little too drunk so the boys both agreed to leave the vodka shots and start drinking what they please again. Eddie had fetched Patricia some water to try and sober her up a bit. They maintained conversation for a while until KT called for Jerome to help Joy who had thrown up on the stairs. This just left Eddie and Patricia. 

Patricia had sobered up a bit, but she still was slightly tipsy. If Eddie was being completely honest he liked when Patricia was like this. She was lot more loving towards him. It’s not like they weren’t affectionate towards eachother when she wasn’t a little drunk but when she was drunk she was just cuddlier and cuter. As if on cue Patricia turned straight to Eddie and moved to lay her head on his shoulder. He quickly put his arm around her and started to stoke her soft hair. He gently kissed her forehead. She hummed happily in response to this. 

“I love you,” Eddie whispered into her hair.

“I love you too,” Patricia said softly. Shortly after Patricia yarned.

“You tired Yacker?” Eddie asked smiling.

Patricia just nodded and hummed ever so slightly. Eddie slightly chuckled at his. If he was being honest she was sobering up and it was 1:30 in the morning so she was bound to be tired. 

“Come on then, let’s get you to bed,” he said whilst slowly moving his arm off her so she could get up. 

Once they were both up, Eddie snaked his arm around her from behind and leaned down to kiss Patricia on the cheek. Patricia smiled and place her hands upon his arms. Once they both released from the hug, they went straight into the hallway. Eddie knew that Patricia was more than capable of getting herself to bed, but he wanted to be there especially because of how tough things had been over the past few weeks. As they walked further down the hallway they looked to see Jerome cleaning up Joys sick from the stairs. Jerome looked down at the couple.

“I wouldn’t go up there, its manic, both KT and Joy are being sick, and Willow keeps crying,” he advised. 

“I just want to go to sleeeeepppp,” Patricia moaned into Eddies chest. She had somehow found herself leaning into his chest whilst Jerome was explaining. 

“Come on, you can sleep in my bed for now,” Eddie comforted. 

Patricia didn’t say anything. She just snuggled further into Eddies chest. Slowly Eddie pulled Patricia from his chest and took her hand to lead her to his room. Once they were in, he walked her over to the bed and sat her down. 

“I’m just going to get you some more water, okay?” Eddie said. 

Patricia just nodded as he got up and left the room. He got a glass of water and also some face wipe from the bathroom in case she wanted to remove her make up. Once he returned he couldn’t help but smile. She had laid down on his bed and looked so peaceful and so damn cute. Eddie silently walked over to his bedside table and put the glass of water and wipes down.

“Eddie,” Patricia mumbled as Eddie had finished putting the glass down. 

“Yeah?” 

“I need some PJs; I can’t sleep in jeans” she barely even whispered. “Could you please get me some from upstairs?”

“I can’t, Jerome still cleaning the stairs, you could borrow one of my t-shirt’s like you did in the summer?” he offered. 

Secretly Eddie had been wanting this to happen. It sounds stupid but there was just something about the way she looked with one of his t-shirts on. She looked insanely cute but insanely hot at the same time. 

Patricia hummed in agreement and nodded her head slightly. 

Eddie walked over to the wardrobe. He picked out one of his shirts that she had worn a lot over the summer so he knew she would be comfortable in it whilst also grabbing some shorts for himself. 

‘Saves me having to get changed later’ he thought. 

He closed his wardrobe and placed the clothes at the end of his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and softly began calling Patricia’s name. She eventually sat up and he passed her the t-shirt. She instantly recognised it. All of a sudden her trip to America came flooding back to her. All the laughter, fun, late night talks, movie nights on the sofa and the heated make outs which would usually lead to sex. All of those memories had that t-shirt involved somehow. 

“You remembered?” she quizzed whilst a smile grew on her face. 

“How could I forget?” Eddie replied whilst kissing her on the forehead. “Besides you did basically steal that t-shirt from me when you came to stay,” he teased. 

Patricia chuckled to herself and then slowly began to change into the t-shirt and take off her make up. Eddie began to watch her. He loved her body. Every inch of it. He loved how without her heels she was so much smaller than him. He loved that without make up she looked so beautiful, like an angel. He loved that she had an hourglass figure that he just wanted to hold all the time. He love how smooth her pale white skin was. He loved how her hair always framed her face perfectly. Right now he was watching her pull the t-shirt over body and he just loved how it hung off her. He continued to watch her as she took a spare hairband off her wrist to pull her hair into a messy bun. 

“Are you going to get changed too doofus?” Patricia’s voice broke his daydream.

“Oh…umm…yeah” Eddie stumbled for words. 

This made Patricia laugh slightly. Eventually they both made their way into Eddies bed. With Patricia’s head on his chest whilst his arm draped over her body. His head was buried in the top of her head where he would constantly kiss her lightly. It was clear they both had missed laying in each other’s arms without having to worry about much else. They had talked and teased eachother for a little while until Patricia couldn’t fight falling asleep no more. It was 2AM and Eddie lay there relieved. He had the girl he loved in his arms, he had successfully defeated an ancient Egyptian goddess and now everything would go back to normal. 

Just as Eddie began thinking about everything being normal again Fabian came into the room. He took a look at Patricia laying with Eddie and gave a confused look. 

“I’ll explain in the morning,” Eddie whispered softly trying not wake the sleeping girl besides him. Fabian just nodded slightly and started to get ready for bed. 

“Where have you been?” Eddie quizzed. 

“I’ll tell you in the morning,” Fabian whispered with a smile. Both the boys shared a smile with eachother before Fabian got into bed.

Yet again Eddie was left with the silence and his thoughts. He began thinking about how much had changed over the past year. Within a year he had moved to England, recovered from his drug addiction, met his girlfriend, found out he was an ancient Egyptian god in human form, sat his GCSEs and passed them all, had his heart broken, reverted back to his old ways for a bit, started to deal with his Osirian powers, became part of Sibuna, got his girlfriend back and then defeated a powerful ancient goddess from the Egyptian underworld. It was a lot. But he wouldn’t change it for the world. He liked that it had moulded him into a much better person. Before that Eddie was completely different. He got caught up in high class drugs like they were oxygen, slept with girls like they were dolls, got excluded from multiple schools like it was a game, drunk alcohol like it was water, got into multiple fights to let his anger from the pain out and now here he was lying in bed, slightly tipsy, with the girl of his dreams in his arms with a big smile on his face. 

He kissed her head again and breathed in the smell of her coconutty shampoo. Patricia stirred slightly in her sleep and moved to hold Eddie closer (if that was even possible). Eddie smiled at this. He continued to hold her and closed his eyes until he fell slowly to sleep.


	3. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love so far! Hope you like this chapter, I am going to start exploring other relationships within the house from now on so I hope you enjoy xx

That morning the house was most definitely quieter. Fabian awoke to the silence and looked around his bedside table for his phone. He quickly checked the time to see it was 10:30. For Fabian this was late. He looked over to Eddies bed and saw Eddie and Patricia both wrapped up in each other’s arms. He had to admit they did look rather cute together. He quietly moved across the room to head to the boy’s bathroom. As he shut the bedroom door he heard light footsteps on the stairs. He looked to see who it was to find Mara. So last night they had gone off walking until they found themselves at the lake on the school grounds. They had a great time enjoying each other’s company and it had eventually ended in a kiss. Neither of them were expecting it though and they hadn’t talked about it on the walk back.

“Good morning,” Mara spoke quietly whilst smiling at him.

“Good morning,” Fabian said returning the smile.

“I’m just about to make myself a cup of tea and eat some biscuits, would you like one too?” She asked politely.

“yeah that would be great thanks, I’ll join you in a bit, just need to brush my teeth.”

Mara nodded and walked past Fabian into the kitchen. Once she was in there she went straight to fill the kettle up so she could start boiling the water. As she got both her and Fabians mugs out of the cupboard she couldn’t help but wonder about the kiss they had shared last night. After all the heart break over the last year Mara wasn’t particularly interested in any sort of relationship, but Fabian was different. He wasn’t the type of guy to play with her emotions. He would be honest with her. He struggle to get it out, but he would be honest. As her mind raced her thoughts were interrupted by the click of the kettle. She quickly finished making their teas and sat them down at the table.

Just then Fabian walked in.

“Thank you,” he said politely.

“You’re welcome,” she replied.

“Feels strange being the only ones up at quarter past 11,” Fabian said trying to make conversation.

“Yeah, I know everyone had a rough night, but I didn’t think we would be the only ones up at this time,” Mara looked up to see Fabian slightly chuckle.

“Yeah it was a very eventful night last night, I wonder who will suffer the most today.”

“I reckon it will be Joy, when I went up to bed last night she looked terrible,” Mara let out a small laugh.

“Yeah either her or KT maybe even Patricia?”

“I haven’t seen Patricia since we left last night so I can’t imagine what she will be like,” Mara said with concern.

“Oh, she slept with Eddie in his bed last night, when we got back she was practically sleeping like a baby,” Fabian laughed at the end.

“I wouldn’t let her hear you say that” Mara warned whilst laughing a bit herself.

“Speaking of last night, I’m sorry that I… uhhhh… kissed you, I shouldn’t have done that… I’m sorry.” Fabian changed the topic. He was clearly worried about last night. He felt awful. Mara had just broken up with Jerome and was more than likely hurting still.

Mara on the other hand felt a little sad herself. She had liked the kiss. She was hoping that he had too.

“It’s fine,” she whispered whilst taking the last sip of her tea before getting up and going back upstairs.

“Good going Fabian,” he said to himself. That was it. He grabbed his coat and decided to go on a walk.

Meanwhile, upstairs KT and Willow had woken up and had begun discussing their nights which eventually woke Joy up.

“Ahhh my head is killing me, what time is it?” she said whilst sitting up.

“Quarter past 11,” KT replied.

“Woah Joy you look terrible!” Willow announced.

“Thanks willow,” Joy said with sarcasm.

She reached over to her bedside table to grab her phone. As she switched it on to see the lock screen there was a message from Jerome.

**Good morning. I left some water on the side in case you wanted some throughout the night. Text me when you’re up and I’ll bring you something to eat xx**

A smile grew across her face. She quickly swiped on the message to text him back.

“Jerome?” KT questioned.

“Yeah” Joy smiled at KT.

“Aww you love him squeeeeeeee!” Willow practically yelled.

“Sshhh Willow, my head is pounding” Joy hissed. “And I don’t love Jerome.”

Well she did. She just didn’t want to admit it yet.

“Yeah yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” KT joked.

The girls all laughed. Just then Mara came into the room. It was immediately obvious that she was upset.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” KT asked cheerfully.

“I kissed Fabian.” Mara whispered.

“Oh my gosh, Mara that’s great.” Joy said clearly excited.

“No.” She bluntly replied.

“What do you mean?” Willow asked confused.

“He just told me that it shouldn’t have happened.” Mara looked down at the floor. She couldn’t bear to look at them.

“What?” Joy was clearly annoyed. “I can’t believe him”

“Yeah that doesn’t really sound like Fabian,” KT added.

“I know what he said,” Mara spoke looking up at them.

“Aww Mara it’s okay, come here,” Joy comforted whilst extending her arms from under the duvet. Sure she wanted to give her friend a hug, but she wasn’t leaving that bed today.

Mara walked straight in to Joys arms. They stayed like this for a while until KT suggested a girl’s movie day in their room.

“I think after last night that’s a good idea,” Willow added.

“Definitely, I’m not leaving this bed today, I’ll get Jerome to bring us some snacks,” Joy announced.

“Wait, where is Patricia?” KT hadn’t remembered much from last night but she knows that she hadn’t seen Patricia upstairs once.

“Oh, she spent the night in Eddies room,” Mara said suggestively.

All the girls looked at each other before bursting out laughing.


	4. All loved up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love so far! Enjoy the next chapter. I am currently working on a one shot to do with Patricia that I'm kinda nervous and excited to share with you so look out for that! x

Downstairs, Eddie fluttered open his eyes. Somehow throughout the night himself and Patricia had managed to move so that Eddie was now spooning her. Not that he was complaining though. He loved holding her and being close to her. Especially during mornings where she looked the most irresistible. Her bun sat lose from where she has moved in the night. Her lips were pink and slightly pouted. Her face was so angelic. Eddie turned slowly to grab his phone off the side of the bed. 11:15. For Eddie that was a good time to wake up considering he had been drinking the night before and been up until about 2:30. He glanced through his texts to see Fabian had sent a message.

**_Gone on a walk in case you wondered where I am :)_ **

Eddie smiled at this and put his phone down. If Fabian was out he was going to use his time wisely. He slowly started to plant kisses on Patricia’s neck whilst still spooning her. She hummed slightly. Eddie kept going until he had turned her over and was kissing her lips. After a few minutes he pulled away to see her big green eyes slowly open.

“Good morning,” she said quietly whilst smiling.

“Good morning beautiful.” Eddie returned. He pecked her lips once more. “You know Fabians gone out and probably won’t be back for a while,” Eddie whispered in between small kisses on her lips.

“Oh well if we have this room to ourselves…” Patricia spoke with seduction laced in her voice. She threw her hand around his neck and pulled him close. “… we better use this time wisely.” Patricia then pulled him into a passionate make out session.

Patricia just couldn’t resist him. It didn’t matter if he was probably the most annoying person in the world. She still wanted him. She was crazy for him. She loved the way his strong arms would hold her, the way he would speak softly just for her, the way his chocolate brown eyes would make her weak, the way his tanned skin felt against hers, the way he would run his fingers through her hair and especially the way he called her beautiful. Only Eddie Miller could make her dizzy like this.

As their make out intensified clothes were shred and moans were escaping both of their lips until they both were completely naked and well I think you know what happened next.

In the meantime, Jerome had found himself in the kitchen. After the girls had decided on a movie day Joy had taken it upon herself to request that her boyfriend bring them all snacks. The only thing was Jerome had just woken up and wasn’t thinking properly. He had literally just picked up whatever he could. He grabbed the fruit bowl and some a packet of crisps and left with that. As he left the kitchen he heard Patricia laughing from Eddies room. Jerome smirked to himself. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what they were probably up to.

Once had made to it to the girl’s room he knocked gently.

“It’s open!” Joy called.

Jerome slowly opened the door with his elbow while trying to balance the bowl and the crisps.

“Tada!” He announced whilst laying the bowl and crisps down on the floor.

“What’s this?” Mara asked.

Jerome pulled a face. “Ummm it’s food which is what you all asked for isn’t it?”

Joy and KT burst out laughing.

“Babe, we meant like a lot of junk food for sit around all day with,” Joy laughed.

“Well how was I supposed to know? You just said food,” Jerome defended.

“No no no its okay, don’t worry. You can go back downstairs now. Thank you,” replied Joy sincerely. She felt bad. Yes she hadn’t expected him to bring up a bowl of fruit to the room, but he was still really sweet to have actually bought anything to them.

“Okay, have fun Joyless,” Jerome said ruffling her hair before leaving.

Jerome decided he was going straight back to bed he was way too tired after last night.

He practically walked like a zombie down the stairs and back to his room before collapsing back on to his bed.

“Where have you been?” Alfie’s voice quizzed from the other side of the room.

“Girls are having a movie day, so I bought them up some snacks and now I’m going back to bed, goodnight,” Jerome mumbled.

“Dude, you do realise its midday yeah?” Alfie asked slightly confused.

“Shhhhhh its bedtime now.”

Alfie laughed at his friend. He was very clearly hungover. Alfie on the other hand was fine. If he was being honest though Alfie never normally would get hungover. It was kind of a blessing. He decided that his best friend probably wanted some peace, so he ventured out into the hallway. Just as he was leaving his room he noticed Fabian come through the front door.

“Have you been out all night?” Alfie quickly asked making Fabian jump ever so slightly.

“No, oh god know, I just went on a walk to clear my head,” Fabian replied.

“Getting over the frombie zombie stuff? I get it. Seriously scary although… kind of seriously cool stuff,” Alfie considered.

“I wish but no. Just a bit confused over something that happened last night that’s all,” Fabian spoke quietly.

“What happened?”

“I don’t really want to speak about, I’m just going to go into my room for a bit.”

“Ohhh I don’t know about that; I think Eddie and Patricia are a little occupied in your room right now. I could hear them both laughing earlier,” Alfie warned.

“Great,” Fabian muttered.

“Look you don’t have to chat about it, but I think you could definitely use some company so how about we make some breakfast together,” suggested Alfie.

“Alright, what are we making?” Fabian asked cautiously.

“The worlds best Alfie Lewis fry up!” Alfie announced. Fabian shook his head laughing before following him into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Eddie and Patricia laid entangled with one another smiling. This was just like old times when there was no mystery and newly in love. Both of them had kind of felt like they had fallen for eachother all over again only this time they had fallen deeper. All their time apart had made them really appreciate their time together and the most recent mystery had encouraged this.

“I love you Yacker,” whispered Eddie softly into her hair.

“I would say I love you too but you used that god awful nickname so I can’t,” Patricia joked with a smile playing on her lips.

Eddie laughed. “Okay, what if I don’t use that ‘god awful nickname’?”

“Then I suppose I might be able to say it back.” Patricia moved her head to look up at him.

“I love you beautiful,” spoke Eddie whilst softly looking into her eyes.

“Much better,” said Patricia whilst turning back around to lay her head on his chest again.

“Ummmm excuse me, I think you forgot to tell me something,” teased Eddie.

“Oh yeah, I love you too doofus.”

“I would accept but you too used a god-awful nickname so I can’t,” Eddie continued to tease.

“Well that’s too bad,” giggled Patricia.

“I think you should tell me without using a god-awful nickname,” Eddie whispered into her hair.

“Yeah don’t worry I’m good,” Patricia spoke whilst smiling.

“Oh you are going to regret that.” Just as he said that his fingers instantly went to her waist and began to tickle her.

“Eddie!” Patricia laughed. “Stop! Please! Eddie! Stop!” She tried to fight against him, but it was no good. His muscular arms were holding her with a tight grip.

“Admit you love me without using a ‘god awful nickname’,” mocked Eddie.

“No way! Please just stop.” Patricia said in between fits of laughter.

“Ah no can do then.”

“Oh my God, okay. Eddie Miller, I love you. Now please let go of me,” Patricia spoke still laughing. Just then Eddie stopped tickling her, brought her head up to his and kissed her. Sparks instantly flew between the two. Even if they didn’t appear to be your average couple they most definitely infatuated by one another.


End file.
